The Deadly Common Cold
by Dave Not Strider
Summary: The tallest send an invader to come down and infect earth with a deadly sickness hoping to destroy the life on earth and Zim. But turns out that "deadly sickness" is truly nothing but a cold. But when the bomb goes off Zim is also infected. He now has only two months to live. Will Dib and Gaz be able to find a cure before its to late? Or will Zim and Dib part ways for good?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a sweat from my dream. It was the same every night. The army of my planet would come after me. They would kill the only few things I care about in my life then slowly kill me. And it hurt. Not physically but emotionally. I sighed and looked at my clock. 7:30. I then looked over to see Gir doing something stupid n the kitchen like always. That's when it clicked. "7:30?! Ah crap!" I Hissed, I was so late! I quickly changed and ran to school. I waited till first period was over. The last thing I wanted was to get in trouble with that old hag I call a teacher. True I would be in trouble for not being in first period but she would give me detention for interrupting he class and eight hours a day with her is bad enough I do not need two more thank you. I put in the earphones connected to a small music player I... borrowed from a fellow classmate's desk. I may not have ears but we have little holes under our antennas that are the same size as a human ear hole. The music he had sucked. It was just loud noises and people screaming. I will never understand humans but at least it kept me from thinking. I have learned that the more I think about something the more my mind is filled with fear. It is a horrible feeling that I wish to never experience again. Yet sometimes it just happens. I begin to think about something that happened or I start to think about what may happen or my future and then I get a rush of emotions. Fear. Sadness. Pain. Sorrow. Confusion. Worry. Heartache. It just all hurts. And I hate it. But the music that I turn up all the way makes my ears and head numb. It's so loud I can't even hear myself think. Best thing ever created. I sat down in the hall with my back to the wall and my eyes closed. I then felt a presence shadowed over me. I opened an eye to see the only person I have feelings for. What those feelings are I have yet to find out but unlike everyone else in the world I do not feel numbing hatred for him. His lips started moving. He was talking. I took out an ear phone.

"What?" I asked,

"I said that your gonna go deaf if you listen to it so loud." He said looking down at me with his arms crossed. The pose he made makes me want to smile. But of course I don't. Showing any emotion other then hatred to these humans I a bad idea.

"So?" I asked him with a blank face.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Did class already end?" I asked seeing that we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Na but I got sent out here for speaking out of turn or whatever." Dib said as he sat down beside me. "So where did you get that cause I highly doubt you had enough money for that."

"Leon's desk."

"You stole that from Leon?"

"No! I... borrowed it!" He gave out a light chuckle. It was a nice sound. I turned down the music with a slight smile hoping to hear more of it. The two of us still fight a lot but we do have normal conversations once in a while. It was nice. "Do you want to listen to it with me?" I asked, we also did that sometimes. I could tell when he was in a bad mood and he could tell the same thing about me so we would jest sit and listen to music though I normally used my pack. I was able to install music into the small computer that is hooked into me. It's how my brainwaves are transferred to my body. Oddly enough I found out that if I play the music I am the only one that can hear it but if someone touches me they two can hear it. It was odd and I didn't know how to explain it but it was cool. But I can't tune out my thoughts. That's why I took the kids music player.

"Yeah but not Leon's music. I don't think I would like that very much." He smirked, it was then my turn to roll my eyes. I tuned off the player and put it into my pocket. Then I tuned on the music in my pack. Just like the arms I can control it with my mind. Dib took my hand and smiled. He liked that song best. A Thousand Years. It was his favorite. He once told me that he loved it because it reminded him of his mom.

_"She loved to sing. She said that she always wanted to be a singer but science called her first. She sounded like an angel when she sang. And whenever I was sad or came home after being picked on at school she would sing one of two songs. This one and... oh what was it called... Safe and Sound! That's it!" He smiled recalling the memories of his mother. "Hey Zim, do you have a mom back on your planet?" _

_"No we don't have moms or dads. I honestly don't know anything about our reproductive system..." He said in reply. _

_"Odd" Was Dib's only reply._

There was so much about this boy that oddly enough interested me. It was slightly annoying. We sat there for a good 30 minutes before the bell rang. Dib let go of my hand and without another word got his bag and left. I to got up and left. I went off to my next class. Gym. I actually didn't hate it. It was a lot like training back at my planet. Just not with all the guns and robots. It was fun and the only class I had a passing grade in. I gave Dib one more look before I went to my class.

Funny enough gym is my worst class. :D I am like the only guy at my school that hates gym and sports. But yeah... HEY LOOK THIS CHAPTER WAS 1006 WORDS! YES! I ROCK! *happily listens to vocaloid and Len sing about going crazy and killing tons of peeps. and pushes Kaito in front of a bus* YES DIE oh I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

I never honestly thought that I would somehow befriend some one that was out to enslave humanity. Though we are in some ways "friends" we do still battle out our odds. Friend or foe I can't let him take over. I guess something's just don't change. I walked home with my sister, Gaz, beside me.

"So are you going to show that to dad?" She asked referring to my detention slip that needed to be signed by a parent or guardian. Screw that.

"No, who does? I'll just tell him that I have to finish a project at school that day." I shrugged throwing the slip of paper into a nearby trash been. When I got home I did my home work and went to the living room to watch my show. That's when a phone call got my attention. I paused my show and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked,

_"Dib, we're in trouble."_

"Zim? When did you get my phone number?... When did you get a phone?"

_"Not important. The world is in danger. My planet has sent another Invader to come. Bur she has no intentions of taking over but destroying it with a disease that she will unleash on the inhabitants of your planet!"_ He hissed,

"What? Hold on I thought you still wanted to take over earth with your planet why are you getting so freaked out about it?" I asked him, this wasn't normally like Zim.

_"Yes I do but she wishes to destroy the planet. Taking over and destroying are two very different things moron!"_ I sighed, great just what I needed.

"What are you planning on doing about it?"

_"I'm going to try and stop her. Duh. Any who what I need from you is to track her. I need to know where she's going to set it off."_

"Alright. I'll help you."

-A FEW HOURS BEFORE AT ZIM'S HOUSE-

I walked to my house with Gir. Stupid robot was babbling on about something that I honestly had no interest in. When I got home I was just about to start my homework when a knock sounded on my door. I opened the door to see a girl with green skin and curled antennas. My heart stopped.

"Hello Zim." She gave an evil smile.

"Minki." I hissed, She laughed.

"What's up midget?" I glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Zimmy," she giggled, "I knew you where stupid but I didn't know you where stupid enough to go against the Tallest. But I mean they did try to kill you... but I guess that was your fault anyways." She laughed, "Anyways, the Tallest sent me to come and destroy this planet. I am to set off a bomb that will send a sickness to all the humans. They will then die of this illness and the planet with be taken in the name of Irk." She laughed, it was actually really annoying. "But the Tallest have given you a choice. You can go home and be put in prison for the rest of your life, you can help me then go home and be put in prison for the rest of your life, or you can stay here and die with the others. Unlike this planet we do not get second chances back home Zim. You screw up once, your life is over." She smiled, "oh and there is something else you could do if you rather not stay here or go home."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Kill yourself!" She laughed hysterically.

"Why do the Tallest wish to destroy this planet? Why not enslave it?" She looked at me and gave a small giggle.

"Well the Tallest have no use for this planet since its so far from our home galaxy. Though we have seen that some of the "humans" are a threat and plus the Tallest were bored and there was nothing on TV." She smiled as she took out a stop watch. She sat it on the table. "You have five minutes to make up your mind. Then a week before I bring the bomb here to earth from my home base planet. Then after the sickness has infected you, which should take about three days, you have two months to live. Apparently the humans here call our sickness the "common cold"." She giggled, "how strange." Then she turned the timer on and left. When she was gone I took my phone and called Dib. Five minutes ended, the buzzer rang and it restarted now set for a week. After calling Dib I ran down to my base under my house and called the Tallest. When they came on screen my anger was unleashed.

"What is wrong with you two?" I hissed, they looked at me in bored confusion.

_"What do you mean?"_ Asked the purple one.

"You sent Minki to destroy the planet?! Why?"

_"Well first off we have let that stupid planet live long enough. Manly because you then have something to keep you from annoying us. But we realized that by leaving you alive you may just get bored and come back home. If we kill you and the planet at once it's like hitting two zorks with one lazar beam."_ Red explained then they ended the call. Great just great. My dream is coming true. Everything that I thought were important and all the things that I know are important are to be taken away from me as I myself slowly wither away. Worst two months of my life.

As Murphy's law would say, "what can happen, will happen."

AKA we are all screwed.

Well 953 words. Not 1000 but hey I WAS CLOSE! bla Ok if the Tallest have named I don't know them so yeah bla bla bla go away


	3. Chapter 3

I normally had no interest in my brothers stupid paranormal crap. He is completely obsessed. And that is just annoying. But when he _and _Zim are both not going to school for a whole freaking week that's when I'm slightly interested. I walked into my brothers room where he was working on his computer.

"So what are you and Zim up to?" I asked,

"Go away Gaz." He said simply,

"Neither one of you have been to school in a week. What are you two up to?" He looked over at me, more like glared over at me. Then turned back to his computer. "What? Conversation with your stupid eye balls."

"The Eye Balls are not stupid _Gaz_." He hissed with a glare. "And for your information, no I'm not! Now if you would please leave me alone so I can SAVE THE FREAKING WORLD!" He yelled and then went back to his computer. I then realized that it looked as though he was trying to find something on Google Maps.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked him,

"I am _trying_ to find the alien."

"Zim?"

"No! Someone else. She has come from Zim's planet to destroy the world so now it's up to me and Zim to save the world now if you don't mind GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN SAVE THE FREAKING WORLD!" That is how you get something out of my brother. Just annoy the crap out of him.

"Here let me try." I said pushing him out of the way. He then started yelling but I ignored him. It took me almost five minutes to find her. "Done."

"Wha-what but- I- you..." He rambled on and then looked at the screen. Then he went on Skype and put on his head set. "Zim, we found her."

_"We?" _He asked over the very loud head set.

"Yeah Gaz wants to help out."

-AT ZIM'S HOUSE-

I logged out of Skype and took the small device that I had been working on ever since my encounter with Minki. "Gir!" No one came. Where was that stupid robot? I went up stairs to the living area to find him making something in the kitchen. "Gir! What are you doing?" I asked with a hit of annoyance. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I MAKIN CUP CAKES WIT BACAN IN EM!" He yelled, I sighed and rolled my eyes. I picked up the broken S.I.R. unit and wet back down to grab my device.

"Computer, set a course for the north pole!" I yelled, then I went up to the attic and into my ship. Then I took off. When I got there I jumped out followed by Gir. That's when I saw Minki. She was watching her S.I.R. unit lower a big bomb looking object down into a hole that I guessed led to the center of the earth.

"Gir! Stop Minki's S.I.R. unit!" I yelled, Gir's lights turned red and he jumped onto the unsuspecting robot riding him like a horse.

"Crap!" Hissed Minki, her glare then turned into a dark smile. "Hello there Zimmy. It's good to see you again. Come to help me?"

"Not in your life."

"To bad." She sighed with fake sadness. "Sorry but I can't have you ruining my plans." She giggled, "The sickness I shall unleash has killed over five thousand Irkens every year! The "Two Months" sickness is the most deadly! But... Why the humans call it the "Common Cold" when we call it "Two Months" I will never know... But whatever!" Then the S.I.R. unit threw the shut down Gir to the ground beside Zim.

-AT DIB'S HOUSE-

"Did she just say common cold?" Gaz asked bored,

"He freaked me out over nothing. I missed a whole week of school... for this?" I said in disbelief.

"Wait... what is she do-" **BANG!** I looked to see Zim on the ground and a small gun looking object in Minki's hand.

"ZIM!" We both screamed in unison.

OK I know this isn't even close to 1000 words AND I AM SO SORRY BUT TEH END WAS JUST JJFJKDVIJDVJIHSOIFVHVAOVNVODNVKHOV HDKN DLKNAO;OIVIJSRF THAT AND I POSTED THIS WITH CHATER TWO SO BLA BLA BLA WHATEVER


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened slowly to see I was on a couch that was not mine. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened?"

"Minki shot you with a trank dart." Said a voice. I looked over to see Gaz.

"Oh... dang it." I hissed at myself, I failed.

"Don't worry about it though. The disease that she's using is virtually harmless to us. The common cold is very easy to catch but also easy to survive from." She explained,

"Where's Dib?" I asked looking around.

"Asleep. It's almost midnight. I finally convenced him to go to bed."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours."

"Hey Gaz, where did dad put the-" I looked over to see Dib looking over at me. "Zim, your awake." I nodded, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." I said, it was a tad awkward to wake up in the house of my "frienemy" and his sister. "Where's Gir?" I asked looking around for the robot.

"He woke up a few hours ago and ran into the kitchen." Gaz said as Dib left for a room that I suppose was the kitchen. That's when Gir ran out happy to see me. When I thanked them for helping me I left. When I got home I began to dismantle the device that I had made hoping to help us. It was to hopefully stop the bomb by making it stop functioning correctly. But I wasn't able to use it.

"The common cold?" I whispered, at least my dream wasn't going to come true. Not today anyways.

It had been two days since we last saw Zim and Minki for that matter. Neither of the aliens had showed their faces. It was Monday and Zim was not in class. Though at first I thought that maybe he was just late for first period like last time but when he wasn't there for impact or lunch that's when I suspected something was wrong. I left school early, god forbid Minki was back and here to fix her mistakes and spread... Ebola across the globe. I knocked on the door to get no answer. Not even those stupid garden gnomes where attacking me like they always did. Then Gir opened the door he looked a little upset. Normally the small robot was always very happy no matter what. So of course I was a little shocked that he looked so sad.

"Gir? What's wrong? Where's Zim?" I asked without thinking.

"Master is sick." He mumbled, _Zim? Sick?_ I thought to myself.

"Can I see him?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence. He nodded and without another word went back inside the house. I followed him to find Zim lying on the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was so slow I almost though he was dead. My heart stopped for a second until I realized he was asleep. I felt his head and my hand felt as though it was on fire. I went into the kitchen and got a rag and wet it. Then I took it and put it on his head. I sat there on the side of the couch almost on his feet. I sent a quick text to Gaz telling her where I was and what happened. I sat there for a few minutes watching the small green boy sleep. I also watched Gir doing random things. One of them caught my eyes. He was sitting at the table with a stuffed pig.

"Piggy, what happens if Master dies?" He asked hugging the pig. Tears streamed down his metal cheeks (though how a robot was able to cry I will never know). I looked back at the boy and realized he didn't have on his wig. Curiosity took control of my hand that, before I knew it, was reaching toward his antenna. The second my hand brushed against one of them his face turned an aqua blue and they twitched slightly. I rubbed it in between my thumb and fingers. A small moan like purr came out and I snatched my hand back. My face turned a bright candy red. I turned my head and looked down at my feet.

"Dib?" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. I looked over at him.

"Zim... Your awake..." I felt stupid, was that truly all I could muster to say? Wow.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked slightly annoyed to see me.

"Well you weren't at school... I-" _was worried about you? No! I can't tell him that! _"I was just making sure you weren't plotting anything." I lied, then Gir ran over and hugged Zim still crying.

"MASTER I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT CHUUUUUUUU!" Zim sighed,

"Gir, please..." Gir complied and let go of the hug.

"What exactly happened Zim?" I asked him, he looked back over to me.

"It was the sickness that Minki unleashed... I was infected as well."

"But it's just a cold." I shrugged,

"Maybe to you humans but the illness used is one of the biggest killers back on Irk. We call it "Two Months" because once you get it you only have 60 days to live." He looked away, then the door opened and Gaz came in.

"You know Dib when dad finds out about all the school days you've skipped he's gonna kill you." She said as she closed the door.

"This is _not _a house party! Get Out!" He hissed at us.

"See Gaz? You pissed him off!" I hissed at her silently. She just rolled her eyes and left. "So... are you going to..." looked over at him.

"Face it Dib, I'm going to die. There is no way around it." He sighed,

"There has to be some way to help."

"There isn't now please just go." I nodded and left with Gaz. I gave a look back but just continued to leave.

As I watched him leave a tear was able to escape. "Why" I whispered as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Master! Your buzzing!" Gir shouted, I wiped my eyes and put my hand on one of my antenna. He was right they were buzzing. _No... that's impossible. I haven't come in contact with an Irken in years. Well Minki but she didn't touch my-_ My thoughts stopped along with my heart.

"Dib." I spoke silently.

I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS LONGER BUT AHFIIAFINKFIOAFA THE ENDING WAS GREAT AND IM JUST OVER HERE LIKE UHHUAHFBGVUBRFDGIAABEIUHGOIVN AND JIERGUHGHRIJIODSAFJLKDFJDFSKLJDFSJ;DFS;JDFSJKDFHHIAH;FOJAL;GAGHUIIOFJNVX GAAAAH IM SORRY


End file.
